Off-highway implements such as large tractors, bull dozers, and the like are commonly used on uneven gradings. To protect the driver of a tractor or other form of off-highway implement in the event that the implement rolls over, most implements are provided with some form of roll over protection system or ROPS. A typical ROPS includes two upright members and a cross-piece or cross member. The upright members are usually secured on opposite sides of the implement to support the cross-piece above an operator station.
Tractors and other off-highway implements are used for a myriad of different operations. The particular use of the implement or the addition of certain attachments thereto can have an impact on the design of the ROPS. Of course, the ROPS design must accommodate the tallest person likely to be operating the implement. On the other hand, it is preferable to have the ROPS as short as possible, within this limitation, to maximize overhead clearance of the vehicle.
As an example, the vertical position of a ROPS cross-piece can interfere with certain operations in which there is low overhead clearance, such as in orchards. Therefore, and to avoid harming trees having low-lying limbs, the ROPS is removed or is made as short as possible. Moreover, the width of the ROPS is a consideration when the unobstructed vertical space for operation is limited and operational interference of the ROPS with low lying tree limbs must be minimalized.
In an attempt to adapt the size of the ROPS to the implement without destroying its usefulness, some ROPS have been made with adjustable component parts. On larger implements, however, where construction of the ROPS has been reinforced, adding or subtracting parts can be cumbersome, difficult and inconvenient. Adding and/or subtracting parts, and the manufacturing tolerances associated with such parts, further complicates the ROPS design.
Thus, there is a need and a desire for a roll over protection apparatus which is capable of easy adjustment so as to adapt to different implement uses.